Ready for an Adventure?
by burry and bunny
Summary: Jade Black dreams of having an adventure, she knows that won't happen living in the suburbs. What happens when Jade and Nina poof into a movie, and Nina gets taken along with Elizabeth? Jade ends up tagging along with Jack and Will.
1. Imaginative Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters…sadly, cause I would have gotten a lot of money…Oh yea, ummm, the characters who weren't in the movie are my own.**

**A/N: This is the story of Jade Black. It will be written in her P.O.V, but sometimes someone else's, but not for long, maybe for like half the chapter. The next chapter will be when they are in the**

_Ready for an Adventure?_

A PotC Fan fiction

_The adventure, the game, my life. "Jade!" Nina yelled. I grabbed the sword she threw to me. I fought the man who tried to kill me. I kept looking back and forth, to Nina then the pirate, Nina, Pirate, Nina, Pirate, Nina. When I looked back at pirate, instead of one, there were two! "Uh-oh…" I tried to run but one pirate grabbed me and the other stabbed me…No, he took me away…No! He…damn_.

Writers block. It Sucks. One day, I'm going to write of all the adventures I have with my best friend. Ha-ha, yea right, adventures? Here? In the suburbs? Never. "Jade! Look at your book, now!" Mrs. Donkey-butt or Mrs. Seynna walked over to my desk and looked at my book. "You're not even on the right page." I sighed and turned 20 pages. Who would want to marry her anyways?

This is my life. The-not-so-adventurous-life of Jade Black. Yes, Jade Black, two colors. The bell rang and when we got out of class, Nina started howling with laughter. "It's not funny." I mumbled. "Yes it is! What, were you day-dreaming again?" She asked. "…No…" I said, making it obvious that I was lying. "Right. Okay…was it pirates?" "Yes. God, why couldn't my mom have me in the 1700's?! So I could meet Jack Sparrow." I yelled to the ceiling. "Because you mom wasn't born yet?" Nina suggested, "And its Captain Jack Sparrow!" I just gave her a cheeky grin. "Are you coming over my house? I asked her. "Yes."

When we got to my house, there was a note from my parents. "Another party." Isn't this the 5th time this week?" Nina asked. I didn't answer, just sigh.

Soon it was dark, mom and dad still not home. After hours of random prank calls, running around the whole house, and almost falling out the window, we decided to watch a movie. What movie, you may ask? Titanic! Wait…No, I mean Pirates of the Caribbean! Yea, that sounds better.

"Why didn't we watch a movie before?" Nina asked, panting from pulling me out of the window. I shrugged. I put the movie in. when the movie was loading I heard thunder, and then pattering of raindrops. When the movie started the thunder got louder. It sounded like a tree falling. We both screamed. We looked around away from the T.V., and then when we looked back at the T.V. there was a white blue portal thing-a-ma-bobby.

"Uhhh…?" We both said in unison, looking like this o.O I got up slowly. Standing 3 ft. away from it, Nina too.

"Do you think it goes somewhere?"I rolled my eyes at her question.

"No duh!"I answered

"But where…?"

My mind raced with all the daydream adventures. "Maybe…" I started.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you." Nina said referring to my colorful imagination. "Pirates," she continued, "Really? Completely impossible!" Nina scowled. I stuck my tongue out, and raised my hand for her to take.

She took it. "Ready for an adventure?" We both jumped in.


	2. Nina has Balls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters… other than Nina and Jade.**_

_**PS- If you DON'T like stories that have swears, leave now or forever hold your peace. 3 **_

_Ready for an Adventure?_

_A PotC Fan fiction_

_Chapter 2: Nina has balls_

_Nina's POV _

I open my eyes, "What the hell?" I sigh.

I can't even wake up peacefully like waking up in the same cell as Jack or something. No, of course not, I have to be dragged there my some buff 17th century po-po. "Please tell me you not taking me to jail." I say looking at the smaller guy on my left.

"Stealing is a serious crime, miss," the smaller one says.

"And so is punching a man in the face," Grumbles the bigger one.

I see Jacks cell, Woo, Am I actually going to meet the closest thing to Johnny Depp?

But of course not, I walk right past his cell, to the one full of the stupid perverted pirates.

"Why God, why?!" I whisper yell to myself.

The two guys throw me in the cell, the bigger one much harder the other one, that's when I see that his right eye was purple, and gross. "Eww,"

The stupid pirates stop paying attention to the dog with the keys, and looked over to me. I back up to the cell wall that dissected my cell from Jacks. Then, a light bulb pops over my head,

'Durh,' I think, 'these are olden' day people, say something that sounds weird.'

As they came closer to me I say, "Bitches, stay away from me! I got balls; don't think I'm one you your hoes."

They looked at me; obviously not getting it, guess they didn't say stuff like that back then. Now they think I _do really_ have balls. "Couldn't think of anything better to say, hmm Nina?" I mumble to myself.

I laugh, when I see that they went back to the dog, but some of them still looking freaked out by me. I sit down in the corner wall, where I was before. And I realize a couple of things

a) I'm in a movie

b) This is real (I realize this when I smack my head against the hard wall to wake up, getting more weird looks from the wimpy pirates)

c) I have no idea where Jade is

d) I forgot to take my dog out for a walk.

I suddenly feel a rush of worry (see letters C and D) what is she pees all over the carpet, I will so get grounded, and what about Jade? I hope she is ok. Maybe she's with Will.

I turn to my left and see Jack Sparrow… err… Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hi Jack!!!" I yell super loud, even though he is only a few feet from me.

'What?" He asked viably annoyed, hmm, in the movie he was awake, or sleep-talking.

"Hi, I'm Nina." I say grinning, if he could, he looks more annoyed, "I know how to get out of here."

Then, that's when Jacks face lights up. "How?"

"There are two ways, one is, and you get that bench, "I say pointing to the one outside the cell," and then do something with it… or something. I don't know, but you are going to get out, like tomorrow, I know because I saw the movie, it's not like you did."

"Movie?" He looked confused and annoyed, "What's the second way?"

"Get the keys from the dog." I say pointing to the dog that's was whining, annoying me bit. I snicker when I see Jacks face when he realizes he wasted his time.

Haha, this is going to be a fun couple of hours until the _Black Pearl_ will come.

_**Well, hope you liked my second chapter; again I'm sorry it was super late. I have school, history fair, and I have a medical problem, so it's kind of hard to write this on a schedule. But I'm going to try and write more, I promise. It's funny I just made an author's note, like 20 minutes ago, and then I made this one. ^-^ Please R&R. the next chapter will be in Jade's view. Don't expect the chapters to be in a pattern, because they won't be. =] If you also like Harry Potter, keep an eye out on my page because Hope is going to write hers soon**_.

_--Tati 3_


	3. If you like the story

Hey peoples, or whoever has read and like this story! Well, this is Hope, here to tell you that it is on hold for now; Because Tat isn't doing so good right now. She is constantly tired, and is taking a bunch of medication, she has mild depression… but she really is in no position to write right a good story now. I, for one, will be writing my story, which will be out sometime, this week maybe. And I'll maybe try to take Tat's place. Maybe. I'm kind of taking care of her, along with her family, to help her get back up, to her cheery self. I'm sure she'll be fine though.

XO,

Hope 3


End file.
